Twisted Mister
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Gambit and Cyclops must go deep under cover after Molly finds out that Sebastian Shaw is holding a grand opening of his mutant friendly country club. Unfortunately, they're surprised with just how deep under cover they have to go. Meanwhile, Molly and Remy's relationship becomes more serious. Heavy T rating. 37th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Heavy T on this one, but I put a little warning when a certain chapter comes up. This story was really fun to write. I worked on it as I wrote the last one, and even before that! That's why I could submit it so fast this time around. I thought it would be longer, the scrollbar was a lot smaller then with my other fics. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave reviews! Thank you!

* * *

Molly woke up. The clock read three am. Not good. She rolled over, with every intention of going back to sleep, but after 20 minutes, it didn't happen. She went to the rec room nearest to her bedroom and turned on the TV, making sure the volume was low.

Infomercial...infomercial...bad comedian...Jackie Springer rerun...Oh, a re-airing of the news.

"...Next Friday businessperson Sebastian Shaw will be opening his new country club. Mister Shaw is a known mutant and will be inviting non mutants and others like him. Details are scarce at this point as to who's showing up on the guest list, but it's certain to be a very controversial grand opening," The news caster reported.

Even this late at night, Molly knew this was bad news. Important bad news. Stuff that the others needed to know. Something this big, Magneto was sure to be there, and if he was there, that could give them a definite chance of rescuing the Professor.

Molly ran to one of the intercoms that they had installed soon after Charles' disappearance. "This is Molly. I need everyone to meet me in the planning room right away!"

Within ten minutes, everyone that was home was gathered around the large metal table. With most of the team either away in France taking care of a rather catastrophic anti-mutant situation or trying to figure out which state Magneto was going to be in next to prevent him from finding anymore mutants, that only left Remy, Molly, Scott, Bobby, Kurt and Amara at home. Scott had stayed behind after being saddled with too much college work for the past couple of weeks. Either his education was going to suffer or his time at the Institute was. Since they we're having such a hard time keeping track of Magneto, everyone had agreed that maybe putting college first would help him focus. Begrudgingly, he did it, and the kids were noticing he seemed a little less stressed out now.  
Everyone else had stayed to take care of house duties and to look after the place in case of an attack.

"As much as I love being woken up out of a sound sleep," Bobby groaned, "Can we keep this short?"

"Yeah. The short version is that Sebastian Shaw is opening his new country club next Friday. He's inviting a ton of people and that means Magneto is probably going to be there too," Molly said.

"Okay, so we sneak in and find a way to get the drop on Magneto. Problem solved," Remy said.

"It's not going to be that simple," Molly said, "I looked it all up. It's by invitation only, unless we're going to pretend to be the staff or something. This is going to have to be a stealth mission. I, um, I think I figured out a way for us to get in, but its an idea I'm not sure about." Molly bit her lip nervously.

"What, we dress up as waiters wearing cheesy fake mustaches?" Kurt laughed and some giggles went around the room.

"Dressing up, yeah. Fake mustaches not so much," Molly said.

Everyone stared at her with blank looks on their faces.

"Something tells me that I'm really not going to like this idea," Remy groaned, propping his face up with one hand.

"I could let everyone go back to sleep and tell you in the morning," Molly smiled sheepishly, backing up in her chair a bit with an innocent look.

"Just tell us already!" Amara demanded. The little Princess was a bear without her beauty sleep.

"Magneto and Shaw already know what all of us look like," Molly said, "So a couple of us are going to have to go in disguise. Very intricate disguise. Amara could probably pass for a boy, but I know I couldn't so I thought that you guys-"

"Oh mon Dieu, please don't even say it!" Remy leaned over the table covering his face with in his hands.

"They know our faces!" Molly hissed, "There isn't any other way. We only have only one image inducer since the kids went and broke mine, and Forge is on vacation in Hawaii. It's only for one night and it's just wearing dresses, wigs and a little make up."

"I'm all for the fake mustaches idea," Bobby said.

"Molly is right," Scott said, "If we're going to get in and get close to them, we have to be convincing. I don't like it either, but I don't see any other way around it."

"What happened to the good old days when our missions involved getting shot at with lasers and not cross-dressing?" Remy looked like he was going to cry.

"This is very interesting and all," Amara said, "But I sincerely doubt any of you characters can pass as girls for one night. Besides, how are you going to decide which two are going?"

The boys all quickly pointed at each other, all speaking in unison, no one thrilled at the idea and immediately wanting a way out of it. "He is!-No I'm not, you are!"

"I'm not dressing up as a girl!" Bobby crossed his arms.

"I'd lose my man card," Kurt said.

"Man card? What about my dignity?" Remy said.

"Guys, this is important. This is the only way we might be able to find the professor. I'll go. Everyone else can flip a coin," Scott said.

It was between Kurt and Remy as Bobby had put his foot down. They flipped a coin. To his utter horror, Remy had to go.

"You just had to think up a plan that involved dresses," Remy glared at Molly dryly. Molly just shrugged at him, holding her hands up in a silent "sorry" expression.  
She knew she was going to have to make it up big to him later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up a little later then normal after the late night emergency. Remy walked bleary-eyed around the kitchen and made himself some toast. He was trying very, very hard to convince himself that last night was a dream and that next week he would not find himself in a dress trying to get information from Magneto.

His illusion of security was shattered when Molly and Amara walked in, dressed and looking chipper. Molly had a tape measure in her hand...and Amara was holding a make up bag. Oh God, no.  
"No!" Remy lept up like he'd seen a snake, quickly backing away as he waved his hands around, "No, no, no! You crazy femmes better stay away from me with that stuff!"

"After breakfast we're going to have to figure out what make up to put on you and measure you," Molly said like Remy hadn't protested.

"Measure me? For...?" He asked as he sat back down, even though he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Unfortunately, women have breasts, so to imitate that particular body part, you and Scott are going to have to wear bras," Molly calmly explained.

"This just gets worse and worse," Remy threw his hands up, "What else do I have to wear? One of those maxi pad things? A thong? Earrings?"

"I didn't think of earrings," Molly looked at Amara.

Remy sat back down and put his head down on the table, banging a fist against the table in frustration first, once, then several times after that.  
"BANG!...BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!...BANG!BANG!"

After a moment he looked back up. "You're not just making all this up as some big practical joke, right? There really _is_ going to be a country club opening? Magneto is most likely going to be there? You girls aren't going to just dress us up and take pictures to post online?"

"Remy, jeez! Would I really wake everyone up at three in the morning just to pull off a practical joke?" Molly said, "It's for the professor. Everyone is messed up over it and this might be our only shot at getting him back, so act like a man and put on the stupid dress okay!"

Well, when she put it that way, maybe it was a good idea to stop whining and suck it up. "Sorry," Remy stood up and hugged her tight, "I didn't think of it that way. It's just so weird. Not even weird, it's just not right. I don't think any superheroes in the movies have to do stuff like this."

"Congratulations on being the first," Amara smiled.

"Alright, let's get this over with. How do you, uh, go about measuring me?" Remy asked.

Molly instructed him to just put his arms over his head.  
Would you like to frisk me too, Cherie?" Remy smiled.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" Molly glared, "Just, ah, don't breathe in. Stand naturally," Molly quickly measured underneath his pectorals. "44 inches. You're going to be very...curvy."

Amara giggled, then snapped her fingers, "Oh hey. I just thought of something really important. It's not going to be enough that they look like women, they're going to have to act like it too."

"I really did not think of that," Molly said, putting the tape measure into her pants pocket, "We're going to have a long week ahead of us."

"...Bras don't hurt, right?" Remy asked, clueless.

* * *

After they'd selected make-up colors for the boys, the girls took them both to the mall for clothes.

"Uh, what are we going to say when we get there? Men buying women's clothes is going to look weird. People are bound to notice," Scott said.

"The truth," Molly said, "That we're going to a party and you two are dressing up as very convincing looking women."

"Sneaky, Cherie," Remy smirked.

"Not sneaky, just keeping our private business private," Molly said.

They arrived and went to the first store with womens clothes that they came across. It really wasn't the time to worry about which store had the cutest clothes or anything. The boys just had to look decent, but fancy enough for a famous opening.

"We're going to need dresses, shoes, pantyhose, bras, and a couple wigs.-Oh, and, ah, you two are going to need to get waxed," Molly said.

"Excuse me?" Scott said.

"Most girls don't usually go around with bushy eyebrows. Plus we're trying to make you guys look as close to knock-outs as we can so you don't scare away the target, so you're just going to have to grin and bear it," Amara said.

They quickly found the right bras for them to wear, but pantyhose we're a nightmare to find. "I don't know!" Amara looked frustrated, "Maybe we should just buy them both queen size and hope for the best."

"Hang on, hang on," Molly picked up a box of hosiery and checked the back. The boys we're both the same height and we're pretty much the same weight. Molly got them each two different sizes, just in case.

Next they looked at shoes. Flats were perfect since they didn't plan on trying to spend the week forcing them to practice walking in heels. Plus they were already going to be huge as girls, so the extra inches really weren't necessary. Molly could only hope that Magneto was into very masculine looking women. Since the store didn't carry wigs, they looked at dresses last.

"Pink is _not_ your color, Scott," Amara tore the dress from Scotts hands.

"Remy, that print is hideous, put it back!" Molly shrieked.

"Scott, yellow doesn't go with green!"

"Remy, you can't mix a print with a print, I thought you knew that."

"That's too busy!"

"That dress makes me want to puke!"

"Alright already!" Scott shouted, "If we're not doing it right, then _YOU_ pick out our dresses!"

"Okay," Amara shrugged, "I guess we've got all day."

The girls went to work and within the hour had picked out several dresses for them to try on. "We have to try them on? _All_ of them?" Remy stared at the large stack he was handed.  
It was at least 15 dresses in a big variety of colors and styles.

"It's a big party, it's going to be on tv and when girls go shopping, they actually try the clothes on before they buy them," Molly said.

"We have to know how it looks on you. You can't just walk out of the store in anything," Amara explained.

Scowling, the two of them went to the men's dressing room, quickly explaining that it was for a party. The salesman didn't really care, he looked like he was ready to call it a day.  
Maybe he had seen stranger things in his time.

It took some time, but eventually they settled on just the right dresses. Both loose and flowy so as not to show off their muscular arms, plus they went down to the ankles to hide their hairy, manly legs.

"I _don't_ feel pretty," Remy grumped, looking at himself in the mirrior.

"Alright," Amara smiled, "Let's go find some wigs."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: *WARNING! PLEASE READ FIRST!*  
Okay, things get VERY serious in this chapter. Please do not read if you are under 13!  
The relationship gets stepped up a bit, (in a certain way. Something big happens, that's all I can say without spoiling it), and so I must warn you if you're not "of age" to read that type of stuff, just because it would _really_ bother me if any young kid ever did. I don't write smut and I try to keep things clean and fairly innocent, but not everything is for childrens eyes, you know? Thank You

* * *

They made a quick stop at a local beauty supply store and found some good quality wigs, then they headed home for some "etiquette lessons".

Scott and Remy sat in the rec room, staring at a huge chalk board. Molly and Amara were also standing in front of them. "Okay, we thought visual aides might be a good idea," Molly explained,  
"but if you want, you can show us what you already know."

"What we already know?" Scott said.

"Sorry sweetheart, but if you're expecting us to say we learned something from having girlfriends, you're going to be disappointed. When we're with you, we're either fixated on staring at your body or we're talking to you. We're not filing away any information about how you act to save for later," Remy said.

"Oh fine," Molly rolled her eyes, "For starters, you have to stop sitting like _that_."

"Like what?" Scott looked at his legs.

"When you're wearing a dress, you keep your legs together. You don't splay them out like that, it looks unfeminine," Amara said.

"Legs closed, got it," Remy put his knees together and Scott did the same.

"Now...how would you flirt as a woman?" Molly smirked.

"You can't be serious," Remy raised his eyebrows.

"If you two are going to get close to Magneto, one of you is going to have to chat him up. Relax him. Make him let his guard down to spill all his secrets," Molly said.

"You couldn't have figured all this out on your own," Scott looked doubtful. Everyone knew Molly was fairly smart, but she was no tactical genius.

"Oh no. Bobby, Kurt and us had a little strategy session after you two went back to bed last night," Amara explained.

"Hmm. How would I flirt? How would I _flirt_?" Remy tapped his jaw looking thoughtful. He knew men and women flirted differently. "Where's my wig?" He asked.

Amara fetched Remy his new wig. He put it on and looked at Scott. Very slightly, Remy cocked his head and batted his eyes a little. He tossed 'his' hair behind his shoulder, then he slowly leaned forward in Scott's direction. "Oh Mr. Lensherr, that's _so_ interesting! Tell me more!" Remy raised the pitch of his voice slightly so that it wasn't so low.

"Please," Scott said, "Let's not use me as the example." He quickly scooted over a few feet. Quickly meaning like the right side of the couch was on fire.

"Hey Kurt!" Amara waved Kurt in as he passed the room, "We need you to pretend to be Magneto!"

"'Kay," Kurt said simply, not looking up from playing with his hand held video game. He sat on the couch between Scott and Remy, placing his gaming console on the nearby coffee table.  
"What do I do?" Kurt asked.

"Just sit there and look imposing. Like an' old Jewish mutant guy with a chip on his shoulder against humanity," Molly said.

Kurt straighted up and did his best Eric Lensherr impression, "Get me a gin and tonic! Humanity is a hopless bunch of fools! Kill all humans!"  
Everyone laughed, hard and loud, practically crying. Molly was holding her sides and Remy almost fell of of the couch. The rest of them were also in various states of great amusement.

"Okay, okay," Remy said, straightening his wig, "We have to get this right. We only have a week."

Unfortunately, Kurt was on a roll.

"The women in this place look absolutely hidous! Waiter, get me another gin and tonic-make it a double. Maybe five of these will help this one look more attractive!"

"Kurt! You're killing us" Molly had tears rolling down her face, "Remy's right, we need to ge this done."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, smirking as his tail weaved around and twitched delightedly, like a cat's.

"Alright, um..." Remy looked at Kurt, "Why Mr. Lenscherr, all your stories are so interesting. Maybe we could go somewhere more private?"

"Good," Scott said, "But you really have to sell it. You can't come on too strong or he'll know something's up."

"Maybe all those gin and tonics will make him less suspicous," Remy smirked.

Everyone laughed again.

"Good grief!" Amara said, "At this rate we're never going to get anything done. The professor is doomed!"

"Alright people, let's buckle down," Scott said.

For the next couple of hours, they worked to make the boys into convicing, attractive, interesting and flirtatious women.

"No, no," Molly said to Remy, "You shouldn't sound that high. You have to reach a nice balance. You have to sound like a _girl_."

"Yeah, this coming from _you_. You sound manlier then I do," Bobby snarked, having joined them a little while after Kurt had been dragged into their insanity.

"You'd better sleep with your eyes open tonight, Ice cube," Remy threatened.

"Don't make threats," Molly pointed at Remy, "I know I'm not the best example of how a girl should sound. Now Kurt on the other hand..." A mischievious twinkle appeared in Mollys eyes.

"Me?!" Kurt all but jumped off the couch, backing up against the arm with his legs and arm in a tangle of limbs, "No way!"

"Sorry, but you do have the highest sounding voice out of all the guys. You can teach them really easily how to find the right pitch," Molly explained.

Kurt muttered something in German, then he said, "Try to think of it like singing. Keep it light, airy, not squeaky."

"...Monseuir, you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen!" Remy tried keeping his voice airy and steady.

"That's terrible," Bobby said.

Everyone frowned, suddenly feeling defeated.

"I guess I could call Forge," Molly said, "Maybe he could whip us up some voice changers."

"Or we could see if Mister McCoy has anything down in the lab," Kurt said.

"That's not a bad idea," Amara said.

Kurt teleported down to the lab and came back with two seemingly normal looking necklaces. "Just what we needed. Convinient, ja?"

The boys put on the necklaces.

"This is really...Oh mon Dieu!" Remy, now sounding especially feminine, slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You sound just like a girl!" Molly exclaimed, "-You even sound girlier then I do."

"Perfect," Remy grit his teeth.

"Your turn Scott," Remy smirked, using his girly voice and batting his eyes.

"Don't do that," Scott said, looking more then a little disturbed. Scott braced himself, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Oh Mr. Lenscherr, may I sit next to you?"

"That's much better," Amara said.

The boys immediately took off the necklaces, not wanting to sound like women any longer then was necessary.

"What's say we work on walking now?" Molly said.

"You mean that don't-look-at-me shuffling thing you do?" Bobby, of course.

"_What_ is your problem?!" Molly shouted at him.

"He's stressed," Scott said, "We all are. I think we've done enough for today. We can pick this back up later or tomorrow."

They broke off, but Bobby stayed behind with Molly and Remy.

"I...I'm sorry, Molly," Bobby said slowly, "I guess I really am stressed out. School, everything here, it's hard."

"We get it," Molly said, "Maybe we should go all do something fun tonight. We're not going to help anyone if we become mental cases."

"That's a good idea," Bobby said, "I've got laundry to do. Later."

Molly and Remy looked at each other. "You're a pretty good teacher," Remy hugged her close after taking off the wig.

"Uh, thanks. I wonder if we should get you two some perfume," Molly said.

"I'll wear a dress and make-up, but perfume is where I draw the line. What's next, shaving my legs?" Remy said.

"You're right. I guess you're helping me get more in touch with my girly side," Molly smiled.

"You're girly. You're very girly," Remy reassured her, "To do all this stuff you'd have to be."

"Yeah, but sometimes I don't feel very girly, but you help me with that. I guess you make me, you know, feel like a woman," Molly blushed, then trying to hide her face in his chest as she smiled, embarrassed.

Remy rubbed the back of her head, "That's good though. That's kind of in the boyfriend description, you know?"

"Yeah," Molly looked back up, face still red, "It just feels weird for me. Feeling so feminine and cared for. Getting to enjoy, uh, how you are and all," She glanced at his arms, sleeves stretched out over his strong, toned biceps.

"How I am," Remy echoed, "You and your muscle fetish."

"Not a fetish. A thing...just...a thing," Molly said, "A quirk."

"Quirk. Uh-huh," Remy smiled, flexing. Molly suddered happily.

He did it again.

Shudder.

Again.

Shudder.

"Want to, uh, make out?" Molly smiled.

"Fetish," Remy said in a sing-song voice.

"Maybe just a little," Molly said.

"Yes. I want to make out," Remy smiled, adjusting himself to be comfortable so that he was laying on his back.

"You two are, like, such plebians. It's horrific!" Amara cried, coming back into the room for the fashion magazine she'd left behind earlier.

Remy stared at her, somewhat upside-down since he was laying back, opposite Amara, as Molly kissed his neck while sitting next to him with her knees folded underneath her as she balanced herself next to his torso, "pl b iens mieux kissers puis la royaut , la princesse."

"Hmph! Peasants! All of you!" Amara stomped off, surely not understanding anything Remy had said in French, except maybe "princess".

"Careful," Molly looked up from kissing, "Get her angry and you might find your leg hair not shaved, but scorched off."

"Anyway..." Remy sat up, holding Mollys chin and starting to kiss gently. It was a little break from the craziness, but they had to iron out all the stress sometime.

"Mmm..." Molly verbalized. She was getting warm all over and there was a purely good feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like how she felt after eating something sweet and sugary. She felt around for Remys hair and started playing with it, then her other hand reached out for his arms and worked its way over to his chest. Molly found her kissing style going from soft and warm and working its way up to longing and hot. Not her usual mode of operation, but suddenly she could help but feel filled with lust and want. They were both breathing heavy as Remys style started matching her own.

Molly swallowed hard as Remy sat back up for a moment as they kept on kissing and she toppled back onto the other end of the couch. One of Remys hands was rubbing her right side and the other was gently cupped against her face. Remys hands were so big and strong, but at the same time very loving and careful. Remy started kissing her throat and then her mouth again. Molly sucked in a breath for a second and let out a long "Ohhhh!"

Molly found herself breathing very hard through her nose. She felt overheated and so giddy. Ecstatic. Rife with excitement and was something else there too. An extreme need for Remy within the depths of her core. She couldn't put words to it, but she had never wanted him more then she did at that moment. She suddenly craved to put her hands all over his body and for him to do the same with her. Molly wanted more then just kisses, more then just simple touching. She wanted to be like water being soaked up into cloth with him, as close as they could possibly get. Molly wanted Remy; All of him. His good and bad points, his flaws, his strengths and weaknesses. Remy as a whole person. The feeling Molly had for him was all consuming, overwhelming. Overwhelming and, at the same time, absolutely and completely _joyous_.

By the way Remy was kissing and holding her, Molly knew that he felt the same exact way. That made her even happier. She didn't give any thought to what they were doing or where all the emotion was headed. For the moment she wanted to just _be_. Be herself. Be with him. Just...exist.

Molly tentatively reached out to feel his chest again, but instead of feeling his shirt like she had been expecting, her hand touched bare skin. Molly opened her eyes and angled her head a little while still kissing. At some point Remy had relieved himself of his shirt. He looked amazing, but why did he decide...to take...off...his...?

The alarm finally went off in Mollys head. Screaming loud. Figuratively deafening. Molly let out a gasp so big she must have sucked in half the oxygen inside the room.  
"STOP! Stopstopstop-stopstop!" Molly pushed Remy and jumped from the couch like it was on fire-and that was a huge understatement.

"What?" Remy heaved out a breath, "What is it?" He had a little sweat on his brow and he just looked at her, confused with a touch of disappointment.

"Don't you realize what we were _doing_?" Molly said as shame suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. Heat flooded her face, both from embarrassment and the past few minutes.  
She said "we". Not "You". "We". She had let herself get caught up, wanting it just as badly. For just a little bit Molly had let herself slip, getting engulfed in all the passion.

"Uh...sorry. I guess I just...I wanted you _so_ much..." Remy just let it hang. He quickly threw his shirt back on. He didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed, just straight faced. Molly couldn't read him. "We were getting carried away," Remy said as he quickly smoothed out his hair with his hand, looking to the floor a moment.

"Carried away?" Molly was incredulous, "No. That's...that's an understatement. We were, like, minutes away from having...um..." Molly felt like crying. She suddenly noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably. There were knots in her stomach and she felt as if she could just throw up for hours. Molly had never felt so confused, ashamed or sick in her entire life, never mind having such an onslaught of all three emotions going on at one time. Crazily, Molly suddenly wondered if Remy would be angry or disgusted if she happened to puke on the carpet.

"Everything is going to be alright," Remy didn't move to hug her or anything, but instead only used words, "These things happen. We're only human, Molly."

"Y-yeah...but...your shirt and...and...m-me acting...uncharacteristic," Mollys words felt as weak and flimsy as a paper bag holding a bowling ball. She couldn't excuse this one away and had only herself to blame.

"Hey, I'm a guy. Everyone says I only have one thing on my mind, right?" Remy grinned.

Molly smiled a little. "It was an accident," She reasoned slowly, "It's our own stupid fault for being alone together while the mansion is so empty. Usually there's kids running around here so much there's always an eye out so no one can get into trouble."

"Exactly," Remy said.

"So maybe while everyone else is away you and I shouldn't be alone together. Just as a precaution." Molly said.

"Except..." Remy stepped forward, his usual swagger muted to a vibe of something like shyness, "We could."

His eyes were filled with desire and love. Just a million emotions bubbling up, looking for some kind of outlet. Some kind of escape. "Molly, you and me. The place is so quiet, we wouldn't have any interruptions. We could just be together."

Molly stopped breathing, trying to consider what he was asking. "No Remy. I mean it sounds...you've never ever asked me that before. So I...I'd really rather not. You understand" She paused, "..._Don't you_?"

"I guess I understand. Maybe You're right. I've never forced myself on you, never asked you to do anything that you weren't ready for. I guess I just forgot what kind of person you are. Decent. Me? Not so much," Remy stared into the red rug covering the wood floor. He sounded greatly disappointed, yet begrudgingly accepting over the whole idea. Molly would have to make him understand how she felt.

"You're decent! Jeez, Remy! We're both at fault here, so don't try and paint me as a perfect angel. I _would_ want to, Remy. Just at the right time under the right circumstances," Molly furrowed her brow, getting almost angry with her boyfriend. This was horribly infuriating, getting under her skin so badly it was like repeatedly running into a brick wall with how frustrating he pictured himself. It wasn't like Remy had tried to talk her into bed with promises of being together forever and more pleasure and joy then she'd ever experienced. They were just two very emotional people that had gotten caught up in making-out. It happened all the time. Supposedly.

"Marriage?" Remy answered, looking blank.

"Marriage or I'd think of myself as completely horrid and my self-esteem would be even worse then it already is," Molly finally smiled.

"Well we can't have that," Remy smiled back, "And I guess there is something appealing about taking you as my wife and having a wedding night. Of course, if you had said yes, it would have been very memorable."

"Me agreeing to it? In some alternate universe maybe," Molly rolled her eyes with dry wit.

"You're so stubborn, you'd never agree to it, would you? I mean, even if I begged you, you still wouldn't." Remy reached out to stroke her hair lovingly, ending in cupping her face.

"I...I couldn't. It's just not in me and things would be different. I would be looked at differently. I would look at myself _differently_. My body...my virginity...it's something precious and I just want to give it to you in marriage. Once it's gone, it's gone," Molly wasn't about to cry, but saying it all out loud did make her feel choked up as her throat became tight and her mouth dust dry.

"When you put it that way, I understand much better," Remy hugged her firmly, "We'll be okay, Molly. You will be just fine."

"Great...but one thing does bug me," Molly said, "How come you never...you know...with someone else b-before?" Molly blushed.

"It wasn't really a choice. It just happened to be a coincidence that the one woman I feel strongly enough to want to share myself with wants to get married first," Remy smiled, "Before you it was flings and a few girls I loved, but I guess things never progressed that far. I mean, I _was_ a player if you remember."

"I remember," Molly said, "With you it wasn't about physical fun...just entertainment. The thrill you got was from stealing."

"Exactly," Remy said.

"I guess I should be relieved then," Molly smiled.

With that, Molly excused herself and went to find Amara. Molly felt overwhelmed by the happiness of the fact that Remy had wanted her in that ultimate way. Just her and no one else. He had been completely willing to give himself to her and make her feel incredible pleasure and euphoria in return-or something to that effect. (What Molly knew about consummating a relationship couldn't even fit into the head of a pin.) Okay, so Molly wanted to save herself for marriage, but it made her incredibly happy that Remy felt so strongly about her. It was enough to make Molly feel like she was walking on air. Molly wandered into Amara's room-without knocking-with a very big smile on her face.

"Molly! Knock first!" Amara shrieked, "I could have been naked!"

"Oh...sorry," Molly said in a dreamy, absent minded voice. She seemed to float over to Amara's bed, sitting down as soft as a feather.  
(Or so it felt.)

"What's with you?" Amara put her magazine aside.

"Uh..." Molly snapped to attention again.

"Well?" Amara said, "You had to come in uninvited for some reason."

"Just...um...decided to be away from Remy for a little while," Molly said.

"Yeah right," Amara scoffed, "Something's going on."

There was a long stretch of silence as Amara stared at Molly.

"You were acting like...like..." Amaras eyes slowly widened.

"It wasn't like that, I swear!" Molly blurted out, "We...we just had a little...er, incident. Nothing _really_ happened." If there were ever any nuclear secrets around, Molly wouldn't be the one to keep them. She had no poker face.

"So if _that_ didn't happen, what did?" Amara raised an eyebrow.

"You can't tell _anyone_. If you ever do I'll...I'll donate all your stuff to charity! Besides, if Logan found out he'd skin Remy alive, just for starters," Molly said.

"If it's that important I won't tell anyone," Amara said.

"Do you _swear_? Swear on something important to you?" Molly said.

"I swear by the life of my deceased mother that I won't tell anyone else," Amara held up her hand after both young women had sat upright to face each other.

"Okay..." Molly took a deep breath, "We got pretty hot and heavy and we were kind of...caught up in all the emotion. I'd realized it because Mister Hotshot had his shirt off. I told him to stop as fast as I could and then we talked it over. We were both in the wrong and it was stupid, but it made me realized how much he loves me. Remy was ready to...to take me. Do you know what that means? He wanted me just how I am. Pudgyness, frizzy hair, crooked teeth and all!" Molly exclaimed. She was smiling so hard her face hurt.

"That's...wow. He wanted _you_," Amara spat out the words in a less then pleasant tone, but Molly just didn't care.

"I know. He wanted _me_! He could have ANY woman he wanted and he wanted ME!" Molly was on cloud nine.

"Yeah, but you are right. Remy could be dating models if he wanted to, but he's dating you and he wanted to...do things...with you," Amara didn't pepper her words with any revolting terms, "It is simply _beyond_ my comprehension."

Molly was now only half listening to the princess. "I wonder what it's going to be like for real? If he's going to be soft and gentle or a little rough? I mean, if we ever get married that is. He's just so-"

"Molly, ENOUGH!" Amara shouted, "If you're going to turn the conversation in that direction, please, let's talk about something else!"

"Okay. Uh, sorry," Molly was embarrassed, biting her lip and scrunching her eyebrows. Couldn't blame a girl for being a little happy. Good grief.

* * *

Remy was on his way to find Kurt. Bobby would never understand and Scott would just try to kill him-literally. Kurt was close to Remys age and they had a friendship. Okay, so Molly and Kurt were close, but Remy had to tell someone otherwise he'd just explode. It wasn't just that he'd almost gotten to third base, but it had been with Molly. With his messed up life and how Remy felt about himself at times, Remy used to wonder if he would ever meet that one special girl. Okay, meeting her hadn't exactly been as high on his list of priorities as just meeting women in general, but he had given it a little thought. Now Molly had accepted him enough to want to go there with him-sort-of. He was a little relieved that they hadn't actually done anything since he did respect her values, but he was also ecstatic that they felt such intense emotions for each other to want to do such things, even if they hadn't actually done anything.

Remy walked into Kurt's room uninvited with a huge smile spread across his face. "They invented this thing called knocking," Kurt put down his game player.

"Uh-huh. Can you keep a secret?" Remy perched himself on the bed with cat like grace. He crossed one leg over the other and holding it with both hands, his eyes wide with excitement and the biggest, happiest smile on his handsome face.

"Sure," Kurt said, looking interested, his eyebrows raised as he leaned in with intense curiousity.

"Um, well, the thing is," Remy rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, still holding his leg with the other, feeling bashful, "Molly and I almost did it."

Kurts eye grew huge and his face was pure, maddening furious ness. "You almost WHAT with Molly?!"

The next thing Remy knew, he found himself hanging off of the roof with Kurts tail gingerly wrapped around his throat. Loose enough so that Remy wouldn't hang, but tight enough so that he wasn't going to fall either.

"Kurt! We didn't _do_ anything! Really!" Remy protested, a rush of blood and pounding heart ringing in his ears as adrenalin started pumping. Remy wasn't afraid of heights-he was afraid of dying.

"You almost took Mollys purity!" Kurts voice was acidic, overflowing with rage and blame.

"Yeah, well, this may come as a shock to you, but she wanted it too!" Remy snapped angrily. Kurt was acting a bit childish and it was infuriating Remy quickly, like a pot that was boiling over with the lid about to fly off. Remy had the urge to throttle Kurt for acting so immature.

"You're making that up!" Kurt protested. 'Oh good grief,' Remy thought.

"Would I be making stuff up as I dangle from a two story drop?!" Remy yelled, trying to keep calm, "If you just calm down and let me back up, I can explain everything."

After an agonizing few moments that seemed to last forever, Kurt hauled Remy back up to the top of the roof by hand and unwrapped his tail from around Remys throat. They teleported back inside.

"I didn't mean to make you so angry, but Molly isn't a younger sister you need to protect. She's a grown woman who can make her own choices," Remy said, choosing his words carefully.

"I know," Kurt sighed, flopping onto the bed, looking weighed down with emotions, like there was an anvil on top of his heart.

"Anyway, that doesn't mean were going to do anything. I was over excited I guess. I just thought it was really, uh, great how we both care about each other so much. It means Molly accepts me for who I am and I accept her and that makes us both very happy, so I really wanted to tell someone. Besides, Molly doesn't want to do anything until after she's married anyway, so there really isn't much to worry about," Remy explained.

"Okay, but if you ever do anything to Molly, don't think I won't drop you off the roof," Kurt had a rare moment of complete, stone cold seriousness.

"You proved your point back there," Remy said, rubbing gingerly around his neck.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Kurt let out a loud sigh, "Alright, tell me about it so you don't blow a gasket."

"We were making out and I guess I lost all sense. It was better then usual, so hot and _thrilling_," Remy licked his lips.

"Too much information," Kurt said under his breath, teeth clenched rock hard.

"Sorry," Remy apologized, "I really couldn't think straight and I guess I wanted us to go all the way so I took off my shirt," Remy said, "I've never felt like that during making out before. I guess things are pretty different with Molly. I mean, she would've been my first too," Remy accidentally let it slip.

"You're still a...?" Kurt let it hang, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah surprised me too," Remy rolled his eyes. He had been such a flirt back in the day, so he guessed that little fact about him did tend to shock people if they happened to find out.

"Huh. Learn something new everyday," Kurt said.

"Anyway, I hope Molly isn't too upset. I should probably go and check on her," Remy excused himself, "Oh, and don't spread it around about me. I like to keep people guessing."

* * *

"Are you feeling okay, angel?" Remy caught Molly on the way into her room.

"I'm fine," Molly smiled, "Great really. Better then great."

"I just wanted to check," Remy said.

"I couldn't _be_ better," Molly hugged Remy tightly. Remy hesitated, then Molly felt his arms around her.

"Molly?" Remy said quietly.

"Hmm?" Molly was snuggling her face into his chest.

Remy stepped back to look her in the eyes," I just...I am sorry about what happened. I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, it's like you said, we're only human and these things happen. We just have to know our limits," Molly said, "Uh, I mean, we...we..." Molly swallowed, trailing off. Remy watched as Molly started crying a little. She wasn't sure _why_ she was crying. She thought things had been settled and squared away, but perhaps the consequences of what they had been about to do were only hitting her suddenly. Molly wiped the tears away, "I know I can trust you completely, but this was kind of scary. It was...exciting...but it was scary too."

"Uh...yeah," Remy said.

"And here's where you act like a guy," Molly laughed with a smile, still wiping away the tears.

"Okay, okay," Remy said, "I'll admit it wasn't really _scary_ for me, but it is kind of a good thing."

"Uh...what do you mean?" Molly said.

"Because when-if-it really happens, I won't be scared," Remy smiled.

Remy leaned down and they kissed. Things actually felt normal again.

* * *

Eventually the kids went to dinner, then to the movies. By the time the movie let out, it was late. When they got home, Molly was so tired she was piggy-backing Remy upstairs. He dropped her into bed, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her before starting for the door. "W...wait," Molly yawned.

"What is it, Petite?" Remy came back around, sitting on the bed with a warm smile and stroking her hair.

"Can you just, uh, stay for a while?" Molly said, "Just a little bit?"

"Hm. Twist my arm," Remy smirked. He looked at her, serious again. "Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hey, everything bothers me these days," Molly brushed it off, "I just...I just like having you close is all. I wish you could stay all night."

"Me too, but that's not how it works," Remy said. (At least that wasn't how it worked when the house was almost empty and Scott was probably keeping a suspicious ear out.) Normally Remy would be cracking jokes, but after the events of the afternoon, he decided it best not to. "But if you need to talk, you know you can tell me anything," Remy said.

"I'm really fine, Remy. Just, you know, trying to figure my life out. Things like that," Molly smiled.

"Alright, I won't pry," Remy smiled, knowing she wasn't comfortable talking at the moment, "You look really tired though."

"I am...but I still want you to stick around a minute," Molly said.

"You're worse then a puppy," Remy said.

"Yeah," She leaned into him, hugging Remy. He hugged back.

"Okay, you're scared," Remy said, "It's fine, but we've hit hard times before. We're going to make everything right again. Unless you're still worried about earlier?"

"Non of That's what I'm worried about," Molly said, "It's...something else. Nothing bad. Just...things. Important things. I just need to know that you're here and that you love me."

Remy pried Mollys arms from his body to look her in the eyes in the rooms dim light. "I love you, Molly. I always will. If there's anything you can be sure of, it's that. My love for you is unchanging. Steady. Solid."

Slowly, Molly smiled. She pulled Remys face down a little for a kiss. "Thank you. Now I can sleep well."

"You know I'll always keep the nightmares at bay," Remy stroked her face with the back of his hand before leaving the door ajar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly woke up early the next morning and after getting ready headed straight to Remy's room. She knocked and after a couple minutes, Remy didn't answer. Molly decided to be brave. She closed her eyes on the off chance he might be in the middle of getting dressed and stuck her head in. "Remy? Are you in here?"

*Fzz-BOOM!*

"AHHHH!" Molly jumped a mile in the air and turned into an armadillo, completely curling up into a ball.

She could hear Remys muffled laughter through her shell, then she felt him pick her up. "Now _that_ is the perfect morph for you," Remy said. he tickled the shell a little until Molly uncurled

herself. She determined herself to look as annoyed as an armadillo could look. Remy set her back down on the floor to change back.

"You're unreal sometimes!" Molly glared at him.

Remy was still smirking, "I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"I'm going to put so much make-up on you today," Molly glared.

"If you can catch me," Remy started running. He was confident-until he looked back to see the tiger behind him.  
"Oh. I forgot about that."

Molly sped past him, blocking his path to the stairway. "Now that's just not fair," Remy smirked.

Molly let out a satisfied but quiet growl.

"Alright, let's go get breakfast and then you can slather me in make-up," Remy sighed as Molly changed back.

"You don't slather make-up, you apply it," Molly led the way downstairs.

Breakfast was quiet, mostly because Scott and Remy were not looking forward to continuing their girl lessons.

"Come on, smile!" Molly nudged Remy with an elbow, whiles she had a huge, almost idiotic grin on her face, "Smiiiiile!"

Remy was just sitting there looking like his whole world was doomed. "How can I smile when I know that I'm getting waxed today?" Remy raised an eyebrow at Molly.

"I'll hold your hand that whole time," Molly coaxed.

"That doesn't make it much better," Remy said.

"I'll make you something really yummy to eat when were finished," Molly said.

"That's a little better," Remy looked a bit happier.

"I'll buy you some kind of awesome gift and surprise you with it," Molly said.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Remy finally cracked a smile.

After breakfast the kids gathered into Remy's room.

"After you," Remy motioned Scott to the empty chair.

"No, you first," Scott shoved him ahead.

"One of you better sit in this chair or it won't just be hair coming off of your eyebrows. Or _hair_ coming off of you at all." Amara growled, on the verge of lighting herself up as her eyes glowed

a brilliant yellow.

At that, Remy quickly sat in the chair. Not flew into it, but he wasn't ready to lose anything he may need later on. He gripped one hand onto the arm of the chair and the other hand firmly grasping

Molly's. Remys feet were dug into the floor as he grit his teeth, bearing up for the worst of it. This was probably going to be worse then any visit to the dentist (and he'd be to dentist's who

didn't believe in anesthetic.)

"We could always give him a rag to bite down on. You know, how they did it when they had to break bones or whatever back in the olden days," Bobby remarked.

"It's not going to hurt that ba-HOLY CRAP!" Remy yelped as Amara yanked the warm wax from his eyebrow. He had to restrain himself from reciting a long string of swear words in front of everyone,

but it _hurt_.

"Uhh, here," Molly took off the black over shirt she'd been wearing and gently put it in Remy's mouth, "bit down on that." It helped, but only a little. Each pull of hair from his face felt like a

thousand bee stings. After some time, it was all over. "If I ever have to do that again..." Remy griped. "The chance of that happening is very low," Molly held his hand as they sat on the couch to

observe Scott's turn, "So don't worry too much." Molly then handed Remy a mirror.

"I look like one of those shaved poodles," Remy grimaced at the large amount of hair missing from his eyebrows, above his upper lip and around his jaw. Not to mention his knuckles and hands.

"I guess it does make you look a little...metro sexual or something," Molly couldn't resist laughing, "It's going to grow back. Besides, I _like_ when you're all hairy. It's very masculine." She

leaned into him while still firmly clasping his hand.

"Well let's hope it grows back fast then," Remy tipped her head up for a kiss. One kiss turned into many as Remy became a bit over enthusiastic, as he was wont to do. Molly broke it off, "Too much.

You're embarrassing me," She stared at the floor, settling for continuing to snuggle up against him instead. "M me un ange souhaitable comme vous veut secr tement plus. Oui?" Remy smirked, with a

twinkle in his eyes.

"I get the feeling that what you said deserves physical punishment of some sort," Molly distanced herself from Remy with a pouty and slightly irritated look on her face, sensing Remys inappropriateness, even through a language barrier. "What can I say," Remy continued to grin, "You make me very naughty. And very-"

"_Remy_," Kurt said sternly, his tail swishing in an angry fashion. Back and forth in a manner that indicated he may have been thinking about choking Remy with it.

"...Of course, Petite probably isn't ready to hear the inner workings of my mind just yet," Remy smiled with a gentle arm around Mollys shoulder.

"Considering it's a one track mind, I'd say no," Scott said with a slight glare as Amara readied the wax again.

Remy glared back with a dry look.

"Um, anyway," Molly piped up again, "Maybe we should play with make up and see how they look with the dresses on, then continue where we left off yesterday but in costume."

"That's a good idea," Remy said, "Sort-of." He obviously wasn't thrilled about girl-ifying himself again.

As soon as Scott was finished being waxed, the two of them put on their dresses and had their make up done, going on to continue with their lessons as planned.

"It's better," Amara said, watching the two walk, "You're still a little off though. Too much attitude and machismo. You don't want to be the most popular guy in the room anymore. You want to be

seen as vulnerable and in need of being taken care of."

"Like...like...think of Jean and I. How we move. How we present ourselves," Molly said, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

They watched as Scott and Remy relaxed their bodies, finally getting into the swing of things.  
"Nice! That's great, you both got it!" Molly was excited.

"Were you _really_ thinking of Jean and Molly?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Childhood, actually," Scott answered.

"Same. When you're just little like that, you need to be taken care of. When you're an orphan, it's worse," Remy said.

"I don't know whether to be insulted that you weren't thinking of me or touched because you're so sensitive," Molly said, "I guess I'll go with touched."

"Score brownie points for me," Remy smiled.

"_Anyway_," Scott said, "We'd better keep going. We only have until next friday. That isn't very long."

"Speaking of which," Molly said, "I found out last night that the grand opening is so exclusive that they're closing off roads and getting the police involved. So we're going to have to find an alternate route of getting it."

"Oh great, she has _another_ idea," Remy threw his head back, dreading the way his girlfriends mind worked.

"Just hear me out. It's aways down from this lake connected by a road. They're going to close off that road unless you have an invitation, so the only way for us to get there is going to be by the lake. I was thinking I could turn into some kind of whale and everyone could just ride on top of me for us to get across."

"It's a horrible plan," Remy said, "Every time you turn into something huge, you're exhausted. You've never turned into a whale before, what's it going to do to you afterwards? Who's going to stay behind to protect you?"

"I'll be fine!" Molly protested.

"Not when you're passed out unconscious you won't!" Remy shot back.

"Hang on!" Amara said, shooting up out of her seat to get between the two of them, "I'll stay behind with Molly. Kurt and Bobby will be your back ups. We'll all stay in radio contact the entire time. We're not going to fight over every detail because we _can't_ afford to."

That quieted everyone down. "Amara is right," Scott said, "They both have good plans, so we'll go with them. Everyone has their back covered and no one will be alone. That said, I think Molly should practice the morph before we leave so she knows what do expect."

"Yeah. I was leaning towards humpback whale," Molly said.

"Okay. One hour to finish this up and grab some lunch, then we'll head down to the beach," Scott instructed.

"Sorry for...for yelling," Molly said to Remy.

"Yeah. Sorry for pulling the over protective boyfriend card again," Remy apologized.  
They hugged.

"I never thought I'd say this," Molly said, "But I want your dress. It's pretty."

"Uh, thanks," Remy said.

* * *

AN: Translation:

Even a desirable angel like you secretly wants more. Yes?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and soon enough the big night had arrived.

"Okay, it's five now," Scott said, "We leave at six-thirty and we can make it by seven at the earliest."

"What do we do until then?" Bobby wondered.

"Watch a lot of sports and something featuring girls in bikinis," Remy drawled, "I'm going to need to do _something_ manly beforehand if I'm going to spend the night in a dress and make-up."

Remy could say all that freely since neither Molly nor Amara were in the room.

"Girls in bikinis?" Bobby smirked, "And here we thought you only had eyes for Molly."

"So you're saying if we're watching girls in bikinis, you don't want to watch with us?" Kurt smiled in an evil.

"No! No I didn't mean it like tha-" Bobby quickly protested, waving his hands around in distress.

"Too late, you said it," Remy smirked, "So you have to leave now. And maybe tell the girls to go occupy themselves elsewhere. We need some 'man-time'."

Bobby stalked off and Kurt went to get sodas and snacks for Remy and Scott's last couple hours of "freedom".

"Does anyone else feel like a funeral dirge should be playing?" Scott wondered as he opened a soda and Remy started channel surfing.

"I know, right? How does Molly come up with this stuff?," Remy said, muting the TV," We should just tell them were not going. We'll think up something else. We're smart. We can strategize and plan. Let's put our foot down and tell them that we're not doing it."

"Yeah," Scott said, "I mean, what are they going to do? Force us?"

* * *

The girls were in Amaras room looking at magazines. They heard a knock on the door. "It's open," Amara called out.

Scott entered with Remy and Kurt behind him. "Girls, we decided we're not doing it. We can come up with a better solution," Scott informed them.

Amara and Molly looked at each other. Remy immediately knew that this wasn't going to fly with them. Except he wasn't a coward and he wasn't going to back down.

"We spent time and money on this. If you have a better solution, let's hear it," Molly said.

"Well we haven't come up with anything yet," Scott said weakly.

"It's already after five," Amara said, "I doubt you can come up with a plan so fast."

"Maybe we can do the plan without the dresses," Remy said, "Sneak in and knock Magneto out or something."

"Yes, we're just going to sneak in and knock him out in a room filled with people and armed guards. Brilliant plan. I know you didn't want to do this from the start Remy, but it's too late to think of another way," Molly said.

"I'm _not_ doing _it_," Remy was adamant, crossing his arms and looking as tough as possible.

That got Mollys attention. She looked up from her magazine with a look on her face that Remy hadn't seen since the day she went up against Sabertooth bare-handed.

Okay, so maybe Remy was in a little trouble.

Molly got up from the bed and walked up to Remy. Her lips were pressed together in a line and her eyebrows were so scrunched together in anger that together they almost looked like an uni-brow.  
Remy was never scared or intimidated by Molly as herself. The idea was laughable. Except presently, he wasn't feeling fear or intimidation, but he wasn't looking forward to the tongue lashing he was about to receive.

"Alright, you want to be a jerk and be selfish, fine! I hope you can live with yourself, because you're going to let everyone down because _you_ can't do something that makes you a little _uncomfortable_ just to help us out. I thought you were brave enough to do anything, but I guess you're just brave when there's something in it for you!" Molly stormed out of the room.

Remy felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He was expecting her to be upset, but he wasn't expecting...that.

"Ouch," Kurt said, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to do the only thing I can do," Remy said. He left the room and went into his own bedroom. Remy gathered up all the girl stuff and walked to Molly's room. He knocked.

"I'm not talking to you right now so you can just forget it!" Molly shouted from behind the door.

Remy quickly and skillfully unlocked her door and poked his head in. "Yeah, but I'm going to need a hand putting on the bra and getting zipped up. Oh, and the make-up too. Can't forget that," Remy smiled just a little.

Molly quickly got up from the bed and ran over to hug Remy. "You mean it? You're serious?"

"I'll go. No accolades needed," Remy winked.

"I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have gone and said that," Molly said, "It wasn't the least bit true. I was just so angry with you."

"I know and I'm sorry for being so stubborn," Remy said.

"Okay, well, we'd better get you ready if we're going to make it in time," Molly said.

* * *

A little over one hour later, they were riding on whale-Mollys back across the lake and to the country club. Everyone teleported off then Molly changed back. Her whale body shrank faster and faster until-

"She's still in the water!" Remy realized in horror. With all their planning, they hadn't accounted for Molly still being in deep water after the morph. In her exhausted state, she could drown in just seconds.

"BAMF!"

Kurt teleported out into the lake. Molly was back on land in no time. She was flat on her back and soaking wet, her hair hanging  
limp and very wet, stuck to the back of her neck. Molly couldn't even lift her head up, it seemed, so she just lay on the ground, breathing awfully heavy and looking disturbingly overexerted. Her hands were balled into fists and her eyelids were half closed, looking like she wanted desperately to sleep.

"Thanks...Fuzzy," Molly heaved out her breaths. She looked up at the boys who had encircled her with everyone else, "What...are you...st-stupid?  
Get going...already."

"Yes ma'am," Remy tried to play it glib, but that little scare had probably aged him ten years in two minutes.

They got to the club, sneaking in with a gaggle of finely-and provocatively-dressed women. It was loud and noisy and, Remy had to admit, fun. Shaw really knew how to put on a party. "I don't see him," Scott looked around.

"Over there," Remy pointed to a booth near the back. Sebastian, Magneto and two women were having drinks and talking. "Just follow my lead," Remy said. The two of them made their way up to the booth.

"Mister Shaw, you've put on a lovely grand opening!" Remy said excitedly, "I'm Heather and this is Kelly. We're mutants too. May we sit down?"

"Of course my dear, of course," Shaw scooted over. Remy sat next to Eric (Magneto out of uniform) and Scott next to Shaw.

"Are you with a company? A small business perhaps?" Eric asked.

"Lindberg enterprises," Scott said suddenly.

"I don't believe I've heard of them," Shaw said.

"They're very new," Remy said, "Just getting off the ground."

"What do they sell?" The busty blonde sitting at the table asked.

"Washing machines," Remy said just as Scott answered with "Computers."

"It's...it's a very big company," Remy said, "We sell a little of this and that and make a lot of money at it."

"Can I get you girls anything to drink?" Shaw asked.

"Oh, no. We're fine," Scott said, "We want to hear about you. We, uh, haven't had the pleasure of meeting your handsome friend either."

"This is Eric. A colleague of mine. And that's Bubbles and Candy," Shaw pointed to the ladies.

Remy had to resist making a face. Bubbles and Candy? Were those their actual names?  
"Please to meet you all," Remy forced a smile.

"My, but you are an attractive creature," Eric admired Remy, "Such _stunning_ blue eyes."

Thankfully, they could afford to get Remy some full contacts to hide his eyes, otherwise the plan wouldn't have worked at all. They were temporarily a very light aqua blue going well with his brown wig.

"Thank you," Remy tried looking coy. It must have worked since Eric couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Remy. 'Even as a girl, I'm still completely irresistible and gorgeous,' Remy thought proudly, though the thought was a bit disturbing. Remy batted his eyes at Eric as an afterthought. The point was to get him alone, and that was going to require a lot of, well, flirting. Remy tried not to think about it and hoped he wouldn't have any horrific nightmares later.

"So Eric, is a seasoned man like you on or _off_ the market?" Remy winked with a smile.

"I'm available, but my...job...keeps me so busy these days," Eric said.

'Yeah', Remy thought bitterly, 'Making our lives miserable is a 24 hour gig'.

"Well we'll just have to iron out the stress tonight, won't we?" Remy forced himself to put a hand on Erics chest. He couldn't help but be annoyed that the old guy apparently kept in shape and was relatively young enough to actually do so, thanks to his continual treatments in the re-birth chamber.

"Oh my. You're very well built, aren't you?" Remy smiled, "I _like_ that."

"Eric," Candy whined, "You said I was going to have your complete attention tonight. Why don't you tell these floozies to get lost!"

"Candy, that's no way to treat guests. Why don't you and Bubbles go outside and take the rolls royce for a little spin," Shaw said, tossing her some car keys.

The girls made their way out of the booth, but not before giving Scott and Remy looks that could kill. Finally, they were almost in. At least now Remy had Magneto's undivided attention.

"Heather," Eric smiled, "Have you ever been to Paris?"

"Oh, no I haven't. I've always wanted to go though," Remy frowned, "I grew up so poor. My family didn't even have a car. We just lived day by day and I dreamed of going to Paris!"

"_Heather_ maybe later you can try some of the _ham_. Doesn't _ham_ sound good?" Scott shot Remy a look.

"Uh-huh. What sounds even better is a nice tall glass of shut-up and mind your own business. 'Kay girlfriend?" Remy chirped.

"Fiesty, aren't you?" Eric laughed, amused, "I enjoy that."

"Why don't we walk around the grounds, hmm?" Remy suggested, "I'd love to get to know you better."

"Splendid. We'll be back, Sebastian," Eric smiled. The two of them walked out.

As they walked out, Remy wondered how Molly was holding up. It hurt him not to be with her when she was recovering, but he didn't have a choice.

"So how old might you be?" Eric asked.

"Old enough for you...or maybe a little younger, if that's what you like," Remy purred.

"Heather, I don't know what young woman such as you would see in an old man such as myself," Eric frowned a little.

"You're _not_ old," Remy smiled, "I like my men matured. Experienced. You know what you want in life."

"Thank you," Eric said. They continued to walk. Remy knew he couldn't push things too fast. He could push them in the right direction however.

"Between you and me, I like my men with some grey because they can keep up with me. I'm kind of a bad girl and I like bad men," Remy winked.

"Bad girl?" Eric didn't look put off, just surprised.

"You know," Remy giggled, "Motorcycles, illegal parking, speeding, petty theft. That sort of thing. And maybe I was involved in some stuff a bit more...dangerous."

This didn't seem to empress or phase Eric, but he _hired_ girls like this all the time. Remy decided to try and different approach.

"So, uh, where do you work? Do you have to travel?" Remy wondered.

"I had been...traveling. Now I'm working out of-," Eric.

"Shrimp cocktail? Mimosa?" A waiter came up to them.

"Leave us alone before I shove that cocktail up your-" Remy threatened.

"No thank you," Eric waved the boy off.

"Now, continue. Please," Remy smiled.

"Actually, I'm working in Washington," Eric smiled.

"Just Washington? No where else?"

"Just Washington."

"That's very, very impressive, Eric."

Remy checked his watch. "It's that time already? I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'll look you up and we'll get together, okay?" Remy had to be convincing, which meant not pulling off the wig and yelling 'In your face, suckah!' like he desperately wanted to do.

"I look forward to it," Eric smiled.

Remy rushed into the club and grabbed Scott by the arm. "We have to go. Now," Remy said.

"B-but Sebastian was just talking about buying me a Lincoln Continental," Scott actually whimpered.

Remy rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to slap Scott upside the head. "That's...very nice...but didn't your parents say they'd disown you if you started Gold digging again? And then there's that whole problem with your two kids from your failed marriage," Remy said, thinking of anything to get them out of there.

"Gold digger? Failed marriage? You told me you wanted to be a lawyer! And that your whole family was killed in a car accident!" Sebastian looked outraged.

Remy leaned over and whispered, "She's also a compulsive liar."

"I am not!" Scott protested.

Remy pointed with a "See?" look on his face, raising his eyebrows in an exaggerated way.

"Um...You ladies have a good evening. Thank you for coming," Sebastian slowly smiled.

Remy tried not to run out of the club, but it was difficult. He calmed himself, going back to his thief training. Stay calm in a situation. Don't bolt. Act the part and you will get out alive. The two of them went out to the road and then down to the beach where the others were waiting.

"The Professor is being held in Washington," Remy said.

"That means that they could attack at any time!" Amara gasped.

"Which also means that we have to get our butts to Washington, ASAP," Bobby said.

"Then we'd better get back and call everyone home. We've got a lot ahead of us," Scott said.

Kurt laughed. "Sorry man, but I can't take you seriously looking like that."

Everyone else laughed a little too. It had been a very stressful night.

"Okay, we'd better go," Molly said.

"You sure you're gonna be alright there, angel?" Remy frowned.

"The worst of it is over. I'll be fine," Molly said. She walked out into deep water and started transforming. Her skin becoming rubbery and smooth as she developed a blow hole on her back and got massively heavier by the second.

"You worry too much," Bobby teased Remy, "Molly is capable. If it weren't for her, this night wouldn't have even happened."

"That is true. Lighten up a little, Remy," Amara said. Everyone agreed.

"Alright, alright," Remy held up his hands, "Molly is very capable of handling herself. I guess sometimes I just forget that."

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit that your girl is coming into her own," Scott smirked.

"I guess," Remy stared at the ground, "So, uh, we never did finish that thing we had planned earlier."

"What thing?" Amara asked.

"Umm...guy stuff," Kurt said, rubbing his arm and staring at the ground, trying to look nonchalant.

"I'm not stupid, Kurt," Amara glared hard at him.

"Watching sports and trying to find something with girls in bikinis," Remy explained, "I think after this we deserve it."

"Whatever," Amara rolled her eyes, muttering something about boys being pigs.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The kids walked into the house and all headed for the kitchen.  
"I'm dying to get out of this dress," Scott said, "But first it would be nice to eat something."

"You said it," Remy said. He suddenly felt Molly wrap her arms around him from behind. She poked her head out from underneath his arm.  
"You were amazing tonight. Brave and clever and everything!" Molly smiled.

"Mmm. Tell me more," Remy smirked.

"You were smart enough to get the answer from Magneto without him figuring it out and, well, you weren't stupid enough to blow your cover once you got the information by gloating," Molly said.

Remy removed her arms and turned around to face her. "You know me too well," Remy stroked her face.

"You...look utterly ridiculous...but...kiss me?" Molly said in a quiet voice.

"Anytime, Cherie," Remy lowered himself to reach his girlfriend. Molly was standing on her toes, but it didn't seem to hinder her any.

"It always looks like one of them is going to fall over when they do that," Bobby remarked.

"Well not all of us were blessed with legs as long as Jeans," Molly looked up from the kiss.

Bobby snickered, "No, but not everyone is so short they need a grabby stick just to reach the _first_ shelf in the cupboard."

"That was _one_ time and I only had to because the stupid glass was all the way in the back because no one had unloaded the dishwasher!" Molly screeched, "Plus there wasn't anyone else in the kitchen to help," Molly added.

"Then there's also the way she can stand up straight in the van without hitting her head on the ceiling. No one else can," Amara smirked.

"...Then there was that time that Remy sneezed in your hair," Kurt tried very hard not to laugh, just sitting at the table smiling.

"And the time that really tall guy was swinging his arms and hit her in the face!" Scott laughed. Hard.

Molly threw her head back with a sigh. She stood there and raised and eyebrow (and raised her head) up to Remy. "Come on," She beckoned him with her hand, "You know that mischievous part of you that still likes to rag on me is just dying to get in on this. Give me your best shot."

Remy looked at the others, then back to Molly. "...I'm sure there are thousands of girls out there that cry on their pillows every night, and every single one of them wishing they were as beautiful as you are," Remy beamed at Molly as he cupped her face with both hands.

Molly just stood there with her mouth hanging open, then closed it again. Remy kissed her a second time.

Just then, the rest of the team walked into the kitchen. Everyone gaped at Scott in a wig and a dress with make-up, then when Remy-still in full woman attire-looked up from kissing Molly, he just waved at them.

"Do we _want_ to know?" Logan cocked his head.

"We'll explain it, but the more important thing is that we found out where the professor is being held. He's in Washington," Scott said.

Cheers erupted from the kids, with everyone hugging each other and some of them crying.  
"We'll leave as soon as we can," Scott said, as soon as everyone quieted down, "Tomorrow we'll start planning."

Molly collapsed into the chair nearest to her feeling greatly relieved. Remy sat next to her with a sandwich, eating. They smiled at each other. "You're getting lipstick on your sandwich," Molly pointed out.

"Hmm. Oh. I forgot. You've got my lipstick all over your mouth," Remy took a napkin and reached over to wipe it away.

"Our lives are weird, aren't they?" Molly said.

"Yes," Remy agreed, "...Yes they are."

* * *

AN: Just FYI, Remy's super romantic line was NOT of my own brilliance this time around. I got it off of a website called the-top-tens dot com (the hyphens are in the actual URL) under "Most romantic things to say to her." Found plenty of good "lines" to possibly use in future stories.


End file.
